cerceresfandomcom-20200214-history
Canids
The canids are a bipedal race of canines who inhabit the continent of Afrik. Their closest relatives are wolves and dogs. They are an ancient race, inhabiting Afrik before the valiö arrived in the continent. They befriended the early barabs but were betrayed by them. Their culture, languages and religion are similar to that of the barabs, due to this early bond. Despite their fierce appearance, they are a kind and gentle race. Many canids find employment as merchants and traders. Biology The canids are a remarkable race. They are bipedal canines with the ability of speech. This allows them to communicate with other races. They can manipulate sounds in the same way as the validor or cthori races can, however, they possess the ability to bark. The canids are, as the name suggests, canine-like creatures. They have a cardio-vascular system that is suited for endurance, sprinting and to cope with the desert heat. They are dichromats. They have a skill for perceiving objects at long distances. Their vision is suited more for low-light situations, as they typically go out hunting during the night. They have very good hearing, which stretches above the normal range of a human. They have hearing mobility, which allows them to pinpoint the direction of a sound quickly. This is vital so that they can hear desert predators and Bbrabic bandits coming during the night. What they lack in the visual field, they make up for it in nasal efficiency. Their mastery of their sense of smell is tenfold better than that of a human. They have short, thin tails that have slowly retracted into their bodies as they have evolved. They have three fingers and a thumb and a pad on their palms. They have four toes. Their nails are like that of a dogs, although smaller and fatter. They typically stand at a height of six feet, just over the average size of a human. They live to about the age of fifty. History Early History It is unknown how the canids became what they are now: a sentient people of culture and language. They are similar to dogs and other canines, however, they bear some similarities to the ''validor ''races, in shape and mode of movement. The first canids originated in the southern parts of Afrik, in the Ludohovic Peninsula. The first civilisations were grouped around the southern coasts of the peninsula. These early settlements were small and were home to a few hundred individuals each. The canids were mostly hunters as Afrik, though milder than it is now, had few plants. Most of the settlements were near water sources, where they could find and forage plant food easily. These early civilisations co-operated freely with each other, cementing trade within the culture of canids. Expasion north The canids soon learned how to grow their own crops. Once they could supply themselves with food without having to hunt of forage, the canids began to move north, to expand their influence. Soon, they were dominant over all of Afrik. They never ventured out of their continent, being too fearful of the rest of the world. Some of the oldest cities on Cerceres were built at this time. Interactions with the barabs When the early barabs arrived in Afrik, the canids had constructed great cities and temples. These ''proto-barabs ''found it difficult to live in such harsh terrain. The canids pitied them and taught them about how to cope with life in the desert. They showed them how to grow crops and how to domesticate animals. They both shared their languages and culture, influencing both races. Many barabs were converted by the canids to the traditional canidic religion and the belief in the Ā·'nh. This would later prove to be the cause of the canids downfall in northern Afrik and the barabs' rise of power. An evil spirit, claiming to be Ā, the god of the barabs and the canids, came to a tribe of barabs and told them that the canids were plotting the become gods. The spirit tricked them into going to war with the canids, feeding off the death caused by the war. Personality Culture and Religion Notable Individuals Trivia Canids Canids